The Champion of Orthys
by unusualbanana
Summary: Percy does the impossible again, but instead of a reward, he gets a punishment that almost no one deserves. Follow our favorite hero on his self induced quest to prove himself to his new friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

swing. Duck. Slash. Parry. I'm caught in a loop as I let my instincts take over. After all, we won't be getting any help from the gods until they have to strike their bane.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by a scream.

"Percy!"

I take a second to look around and see Annabeth being picked up by a polybotes. He had a malicious grin as he ripped her knife and hand completely off her arm. He shakes her, letting blood hit the ground. He tossed her up, and she landed in his rotten flesh lined teeth. My distraction is rewarded with a cut on my arm, nearly splitting my right tricep. My blood hits the ground in slow motion. As soon as it happens I hear a laugh, coming from the earth itself. I didn't care, I only saw red. I remember running full force at polybotes. With a grunt, using all my strength I jumped up and grabbed his hand. I use my power over water to form a solid line to the ground, where I pulled his arm, where he fell. I didn't even blink as I threw my sword into his nose, hitting his brain. I waited for my father, but no one came.

"You see child, it is futile. Your gods haven't a care in the galaxy for you little heroes." came the melodic, yet sinister voice of Gaea from behind me. "I will give you one more chance to join me and all will be forgiven."

3rd person/Olympian throne room pov

The gods were bickering amongst themselves as usual, the only one not there being haphestus, as he was watching over camp half blood, helping them outfit armor. He decided that he would do what he felt was right, which is help the children who didn't ask for this life.

"if we help we'll all just be killed!" Yelled Poseidon. "After all, my son has outlived his usefulness if he dies, so be it."

The gods around him looked shocked until the ones who hated Percy, being Zeus,/ Ares, Artemis, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Persephone, Athena, and Dionysus started grinning.

"I knew you'd understand uncle P!" boasted Ares.

They looked back at the huge Iris message, facing the council and watched as Percy fought. They watched Annabeth die, and Athena could be heard muttering "good riddance, such a bug who would love a sea spawn deserves nothing less." most didn't hear, but Hestia could be seen shaking her head, near the hearth. They watched on, as Percy turned around and looked directly into Gaea's eyes. With a roar, the gods watched a green supernova explode around him. Pure unadulterated power. It was so massive the council felt it on the other side of the world. It's strength was sixfold the power of all Olympus. It scared the gods even more than Gaea. Said deity took a subconscious step back, as Percy ran at her faster than she could comprehend. He challenged the creator of the greek xiphos, in one on one combat.

Percy's POV

I didn't know what i was doing, only that I was gonna put Gaea in her place. I fought with ferocity I didn't know I had. I was scoring cuts on her every few swings. She got malicious glint in her eyes, and suddenly I was encased in a sphere of earth. If she was going to play dirty, two can play at that game. I focused all of my power into me, and used it as a barrier. I screamed as I felt my gut seem to tear in half. Suddenly all I saw was bright green, and the earth exploded. I looked up and saw pure fear in her eyes. I held my hand up, and I could feel the primordial black blood running through her veins. It still had a source of water within it. I grabbed hold of that water and bent it to my will. I watched as she became paralyzed, eyes wide with fear. She couldn't even scream. I tore her very body apart around her. I didn't let the blood fall. I shot it as deep into space as I could, where it was traveling hundreds of lightyears per minute. That wasn't just her blood, but her life blood. She was never to return to earth. I did the same with every giant until I fell to the ground in exhaustion, passing out.

I slowly felt the pitch black fade to grey, until it was a blinding white. I opened my eyes and it disappeared, Leaving me in a gold and white hospital room, floating in what looks like nectar and water.

After a few minutes, Apollo walked in. "hey bud! How're you feelin'?"

"great, I don't know what happened out there, but I feel better than I have since before the Second Titanomachy."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He finished unplugging wires from me, put me on crutches before un could even put on a shirt. He flashed us to the throne room, where surprisingly all the gods were waiting in full battle armor.

Zeus cleared his throat. "You have been brought before the council as the threat you face to Olympus outweighs the deeds you've done. For this reason we will be calling a vote to cast you into Tartarus for the foreseeable future."

I was shocked. I stared at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"All in favor?" hands rose.

Poseidon. My father.

Zeus. I saved his weapon of power.

Hera. I saved her Roman champion countless times.

Artemis. I held the sky for her.

Demeter. I defeated the grain spirits.

Persephone. I never did anything against her. I even gave her sacrifices during the winter.

Dionysus. I lowered his camp sentence by 800 years.

Athena. I fell into Tartarus for her daughter.

Ares. I built a statue of him in the arena at camp.

My voice cracked. "why?" I whispered, holding back tears.

I got no response, other than my father chanting It felt like a part of me was getting ripped out. I lost my connection to the ocean.

"your powers are too strong, the sea no longer claims you."

Zeus threw his Master Bolt at me with a demonic look in his eyes. I didn't even get a chance to feel the pain. I didn't even fall into Tartarus, I just appeared in the heart. Where the Doors of Death previously were. I immediately got swamped by monsters. I fought for days. I kept a mental track of how many monsters I killed until I lost count around 730. Before I knew what was happening the Monsters around me froze in place. I didn't care, I used it to my advantage. I killed hundreds In a matter of minutes. I turned around and faced a man I had never seen before, yet I immediately knew who he was. His hair was so black it seemed to suck the light out of the air and went down to his shoulders, with tan skin, laced with scars. His eyes were what caught my attention. Gold. Bright Gold. Kronos. He picked up his oh so familiar scythe and hit me in the forehead with the but before I could even move.

A/N

I thought about ending it here but I'm not that mean

I woke up in a comfortable bed, ad saw riptide chained around the handle to a wall. I took a second to look around and notice I was in what seemed like a throne room, just very different. I realized all of my injuries from the fight were all gone. Just then, Kronos walked into the room. I leapt from the bed, but before I reached Riptide he froze time around me and sat me on the bed.

"I'm sorry." he looked me directly in the eyes before he started to cry. I noticed something different, his eyes were much softer gold than before.

"please let me explain before you try to kill me." he pleaded, his eyes misty with unshed tears.

He unfroze me and I hesitantly climbed back into the bed.

He took a deep breath and started, "I've been in this pit for hundreds of thousands of years, and I've had time to learn my lessons in humility and something even more important, there is no defying fate. I was supposed to pass my rulership to Zeus, and act as a mentor, but my greed and pride led me to do the unthinkable. I wanted to return and apologize to the gods before Gaea captured me here in the pit. She imbued her essence into me, forcing me to do her bidding, leading to the Titan war. I had planned on using Luke as a host before this ever happened, but I have done decades of research, until I found a way to take my true form without killing him. What killed him was Gaea's overwhelming power exploding at my death, which fragmented his very essence. I managed to use a drop of my lifeblood as a form of an apology to him and saved him from damnation of the Void, instead sending him to Elysium where he belongs. I have opened my heart to you, and I hope in return you're willing to tell me why you've been sent here, and by the smell, I'd say the Master Bolt."

I got up, reached over and did the unexpected. I gave the Titan Lord a hug. He stiffened before hugging me back, and sobbing into my shoulder. As I held him, I told him about my journeys and everything I did, including my fight with Gaea, to witch he was shocked to hear. He released me from the hug and grabbed his scythe, this one I noticed, was made out of a granular, luminescent gold with a cherrywood handle. He noticed my confusion and simply stated, " this is my true symbol of power. What I'm about to do could scare you, just know that my story is very similar to the others who will soon come." he struck his scythe into the center of the mosaic on the floor: a huge colored hourglass, the same colors as the scythe. Soon, the thrones glowed a gentle white, and people started to form. Once they were all formed, Kronos sat on his throne. Took a deep breath and bellowed, "ORDER OF THE COUNCIL!"

All of the other Deities unanimously spoke, "Order of the highest degree."

Kronos took a deep breath and spoke. "Introduce yourselves to our honored guest, someone we owe the safety of our late kingdom to."

(From left to right, in a semicircle)

"I am Theia, Titaness of sight, and the light of a clear blue sky, wife of Hyperion"

"I am Tethys, Titaness of fresh water, wife of Oceanus."

"I am Selene, Titaness of the Moon."

"I am Mnemosyne, Titaness of memory and remembrance."

"I am Themis, Titaness of divine law and order."

"I am Rhea, Titaness of female fertility, motherhood, and generations. Mother of the 12 true gods, Queen of the Titans, and husband of Kronos."

"I am Kronos, Titan of time and harvest, father of the 12 true gods, King of the Titans, and husband of Rhea."

"I am Koios, Titan of intellect."

"I am Iapetus, Titan of mortality. It is good to see you old friend."

"I am Oceanus, Titan of the Sea, husband of Tethys."

"I am Hyperion, Titan of heavenly light, husband of Theia."

"I am Helios, Titan of the Sun."

This time, only Kronos spoke. "If I may, I would like to share the memory of what you have been through, to end up here."

I nodded. I watched him glow a faint gold for a second, before it faded. The first thing that happened was Themis running at me and wrapping me up in a massive hug. She let me go after a bit and sat back in her throne. As soon as she sat, the Titans began speaking very quickly in a language that sounded older than the gods. After awhile of me standing there awkwardly, they stopped and looked at me.

Kronos spoke again, "We have come to the conclusion that you would be a perfect candidate, and we have never had one before. Would you become the champion of the golden age?"

I sat there, opening and closing my mouth, with no words coming out. I finally managed to bow and stutter, "I would be honored."

The council started chanting again in a language that I somehow knew was the first language, what Chaos spoke. I felt a power rush through my veins that felt pure,uncontrolled, and so random it made the ocean seem calm. It was amazing. I bowed, and the Council chanted as one, "All hail Guardian of the ancients, the power of the Orthys flows through you." The thrones shifted and a new throne, given smaller than theirs meant to house 45 foot tall people, appeared right next Kronos's. Solid black, with a scale at the head. Down the arms to the floor on the front were the symbols of pour of every Titan on the council. Everyone except Kronos left, in the same manner of glowing white light. Kronos ran a hand through his hair.

"I-I have a proposition for you. I have always wanted to have a child I could be proud of, one who would love me as much as I love them. You are still my blood, as my grandson, I would be honored if you would let me adopt you as my son."

I was shocked. I smiled quickly. If this was who he really was, then yes. I would happily be so. "Yes, dad. I would love that."

I have never seen such a wholesome, heartwarming smile in my life. He touched the insides of my wrists, and I felt a quick, sharp pain like a needle and suddenly, a scythe tattoo appeared on my left wrist, with the blade on my hand, and a small hourglass on my right. I immediately gave him a hug. Kronos flashed in his scythe, his symbol of power, and closed his eyes. Slowly but surely, an exact copy of it appeared in the air in front of me. I reached out and grabbed it. I felt a searing flash of pain shoot up my arm and into the rest of my body before I lost consciousness.

A/N

How'd I do? Comment and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

3rd person/Percy POV

I slowly started to wake up, a throbbing headache pulling me out of the darkness.

"Uuuugh what happened?" I groan, in a mixture of pain and tiredness.

I open my eyes for the first time, and take in my surroundings. I was in what seemed like a queen sized bed, with Creme sheets. The floors were polished grey marble, and the walls were a warm white.

A/N

This is mostly what the room would look like.

search?biw=1366&bih=662&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=lDniWvmvDemPjwTOv7fYAw&q=modern+bedroom+no+windows&oq=modern+bedroom+no+windows&gs_l=psy-ab.3...129864.132268.0.132..1207.0j10.10.0...0...1c.1. -ab..1.2.296...0j0i67k1j0i8i30k1. _j0s#imgrc=uRdBM-cI9vfo2M:

There was a floor to ceiling, full wall mirror on the other side of the room, but what caught my attention was the pole sticking out of it. I got out of bed, realising that I was only in my underwear… when did that happen? I quickly got dressed with the clothes waiting for me on my bedside table. A pair of simple, black Adidas joggers with gold stripes, a pair of white NIke running shoes, and a tight grey T-Shirt .I walked over to the mirror, grabbed the pole and attempted to pull it out. Surprisingly, an entire rack came with it. The mirror was an illusion! I cautiously walked through the mirror and I saw a bathroom on the left, a glass shower, with an artificial rain head. I walked back through the mirror, and walked to the door. I walked out into an intricate office. There were thousands of Monster spoils. I walked around and noticed that they were very similar to the monsters I've killed. The nearest to me was a fang of a Dracaena, with a plaque underneath reading:

Dracaena Tooth

37,698

These went on all along the walls, with bigger ones, such as the minotaur horn behind the desk, along with one of the heads of a hydra, a snake from Medusa's hair, Hyperion's helmet, Iapetus's spear, the chestplate of Atlas, one of Aries' many swords, Head of the Chimera, and many other rare spoils. I was curious as to who would've earned all of these, so I walked over to the desk to look for a nameplate. And a nameplate I did see.

Perseus Jackson

Champion of Orthys

"I see you've found your office."

I whirled around and saw Kronos leaning on the doorframe at the end of the room, about thirty feet away. I looked at him with confusion.

"This place is amazing, but why? I don't do anything important enough to warrant an office."

My only response was a grin and a little chuckle. He started to walk out of the door, when he turned his head and said,

"Are you staying here? We have a lot to show you."

 _Timeskip 2 hours_

"This place is awesome!" I was almost jumping with excitement. There was a state of the art gym, with Perses, the Titan of destruction, as a personal trainer if you find necessary. There was a path to a practice arena, and when we got out there, I looked back and noticed that I was in a huge palace. Kronos seemed to see my surprise.

"That was your wing of the palace."

I was confused, "Where are we? Last time I checked, we were in Tartarus."

He gave me a look filled with mirth, "We are. The caves all along the walls are full of strange things. This is one of the caves, a pocket dimension of sorts. It's similar to Calypso's island. While we're here, we might as well start. Would you like to start your weapons training?"

My eyes widened, when I realise that I didn't know where my scythe was.

Kronos chuckled. "Try do you see your tattoo on your wrist? The scythe?" I nodded. That's where it's stored. Hold out your hand, like you're holding it, and imagine it being there."

I did as I was told, staring at my hand, and suddenly, a stream of gold particles expanded from my palm and they formed, and condensed into the scythe.

Kronos smiled a genuine smile. "I'm impressed you did it so fast on your first try. Now lets begin training.

 _Timeskip 3½ hours_

"Good job Perseus. I am impressed you managed to do so well on your first day. Whilst I may have been being nice all day, that will change for a while. During your training in your new powers I will become much stricter and harsher on you. Know that I will still care for you, but I must leave the impression that sometimes no one will be there to help you and you'll need to be able to take care of yourself." Kronos stated, with a tinge of sadness at the edges of his eyes. "Now, time for dinner."

He led me through the hallways, to the massive hall I saw during my tour. Black floors, with smoky grey walls leading up to a ceiling 50 feet above me. Chandeliers lit the room with greek fire. There were two long tables, stretching 100 meters easily, with a table at the end on a stage, about a foot higher than the rest of the floor, with decorated thrones, obviously meant for the council. He led me over to the end table, where he sat in the center throne, made of solid gold. He gestured for me to sit down next to him, where I saw a Black throne, with the same order of symbols on it to my throne in the massive throne room. I felt the room get warm, and I instinctively covered my eyes with my hands, and when I uncovered them, the entire room was full of Titans, cyclopes, and what looked like demigods and/or demititans. Kronos put a hand on my shoulder and gestured for me to rise, as he did the same. Kronos summoned his scythe and slammed the butt into the ground. Everyone immediately shut up and looked at the front table. When some saw me, I heard many indignant screeches and battle cries before Kronos had enough. "ENOUGH. TODAY, AND FROM HERE FORWARD WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER. I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO PERSEUS JACKSON, SLAYER OF THE MINOTAUR, BANE OF THE HYDRA, BANE OF THE CHIMERA, BANE OF ECHIDNA, BANE OF GIANTS, AND THE CHAMPION OF ORTHYS!"

The room was full of shocked silence, before erupting in shouts of excitement and glee. We sat down, and the rest of the meal went about as normally as it could. When we were done, I got up, and found Hyperion. When he saw me he snarled. "What do you want halfblood. I have no care for you."

"Follow me, I have something." I turned away and walked, knowing he would give in to his curiosity. I led him to my office, where his breath hitched in surprise at my accomplishments. I walked over behind my desk and got his sword.

"I believe this belongs to you. All I ask for in return is a replica, imbued with a little power to hang here instead."

Hyperion nodded, shocked. He never expected to see, much less hold his sword again. It was his companion for millennia and when he lost it, he shed a few tears, but not too many, because it's still Hyperion we're talking about. He summoned his current replacement sword, and gave it to me when I gave him his sword.

"W-Why?" Was the only response I got.

I looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Why not? I won't be using it, and I would never want to be parted from my weapon. After all, I want no bad blood between me and any of the Titans."

He smiled. "We might just get along Jackson. We just might."

After our little altercation, he left, leaving me to my thoughts. I walked back into my room, and got ready for bed. I showered, and when I was brushing my teeth, I noticed something. My left eye was gold, while my left stayed sea green. My jaw had sharpened, and my hair was neater, with a fade to the top, which was still kind of wild. I left my bathroom and looked at my huge mirror. I had grown, now sitting at 6'8, which was seven inches taller, I had lost the remaining body fat I had, and had put on a bit of muscle. I looked down, at my little hourglass tattoo, and couldn't help but wonder, "What do you do?" As soon as I thought about it, I found out. My body glowed, and I was left in the most beautiful, lightweight armor I had ever felt. A voice in my head told me it was Orthic Steel. The armor was like a machine. It covered my entire legs, with hinges at the knees, with Orthic steel mesh to protect them, a chestplate with a gold cape attached to pins, and vambraces with hidden knives. At my left calf I had a knife and two at my waist. My scythe rested on my back. What was really shocking was that I didn't have a helmet. Instead, I had a crown with a mask attached to it. The crown was made out of pure Orthic energy, glowing a surreal black, jagged peaks, with the largest on the sides, right above my ears. I thought about it, and the spikes immediately folded down, forming a solid black helmet, with no groves, nothing to hold onto, except for four horns, that were at each corner of my head. In between all of those horns was a glowing ball of pure white energy. In other words, I looked like a complete badass. This was going to be fun.

A/N

This was awesome to write! I'm not in the groove of things yet, so updates may be a bit more sporadic, but I'll try to post at least once a week. Remember to comment!

By the way, on the plaque, the number under the Dracaena tooth is how many he's killed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Selene pov**

 **Throne room**

"Why do I have to wake him up?"

Kronos gave me an exasperated look. "Because I said so."

"Fine. But I won't like it." I stormed off and disappeared in a flash of moonlight to the door of Percy's office. I knocked and opened the door without waiting for an answer. I looked around and my eyes widened, looking at all of his trophies and spoils of war. He was more dangerous than I had previously thought. I walked through his office to his bedroom door, and instead of knocking, I just opened the door. I was greeted with the sight of Percy with nothing but a pair of boxer briefs on, leaving nothing to the imagination. I froze when he looked at me.

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a crooked grin. "Can I help you with something?"

His little line snapped me out of my stupor. I blushed deep crimson and spun around.

"K-Kronos sent me to w-wake you." I managed to mumble.

I couldn't get the image of his rippling muscles out of my mind, and his underwear left little to the imagination.

"As much as I assumed. I'm dressed now, you can turn around." I could hear his laughter in his words.

I turned around and saw him dressed without a shirt. Spinning back around I snapped "You said you were dressed!"

He chuckled, "This is what I plan on wearing. I never train with a shirt on, and that's where I'm going I assume."

I turned around and struggled to keep my eyes from wandering and locked them on his. "Training will be held after a brief meeting of the council, which will be held under our alias on the surface as a corporate company, Gold's Gym. I doubt that you'd be appropriate in your state of undress."

He gave me a lopsided grin, "I think I'll be just fine, after all, we're going to a gym. I'm ready to go whenever you are."

I grabbed his hand and flashed us a mile away from the building in an alleyway.

 **Las Angeles, CA**

 **Percy's pov**

When my head stopped spinning I looked around. "Where are we? It's too damn hot to be New York City."

Selene glowed, changing into a white crop top and short shorts, "We're in Las Angeles, Muscle Beach."

I laughed, of course Muscle Beach, the one time I purposely went outside shirtless. Selene raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. We looked at each other, and on an unspoken signal we walked out of the alley and into the miserable heat. I quickly started getting looks from girls, seemingly undressing me with their eyes, whilst the guys just glared at me. Selene was walking a few feet ahead of me, and damn she's beautiful. She has wavy platinum blonde hair, a light tan, and an amazingly athletic figure.

I was broke out of my musings when a girl got in my way. "Hey there, can I get your number? Maybe we can get a bite to eat sometime? I see something I'd eat right here." She finished it off with a wink.

I started to stutter out a reply, when my saving angel swooped in. "Please leave my boyfriend alone. C'mon Percy, we have a meeting to get to."

I looked up and saw Selene a few feet away from me. She reached over and grabbed my hand, got on her tippy toes and pecked my left cheek. I was so shell shocked I didn't know what to do, so I just followed her as she dragged me off.

After a few minutes I got my thoughts together. "Thanks, that was really awkward, you're a lifesaver."

She just blushed a little and nodded in response. By this time we reached the gym and we walked in. after walking up a flight of stairs and down a couple hallways until we came to a plain wooden door. She opened it and I was greeted with the sight of a meeting room behind a one way meeting overlooking the gym. The floor was white linoleum and the walls were white, with frames of bodybuilder children of Titans. Most of them bore an uncanny resemblance to one of the men at the long table, Perses, Titan of Destruction.

Kronos sighed at the head of the table, catching my attention. "Pray tell Percy, where is your shirt?" I deliberately remember filling an entire portion of your closet with them."

I shrugged, "I thought I was going to be training, and I was to lazy to put one on. I had planned on it, before my attention was diverted by a certain Titaness walking in and staring at me when I was in my underwear."

Selene turned red as a cherry and punched me in the shoulder. I chuckled at her when she turned around and shook her wrist in pain.

"Let's get this started. We haven't had a champion before so I don't know what to have you do." Kronos stated openly. "Any suggestions?"

I raised my hand. "Why don't I go and help demigods get to the camps. From what I've heard, we aren't trying to kill them, so I may as well help them."

Kronos thought before answering me. "You have a point, why not? You can wear your armor, as no one but you or I can remove the helmet without your permission. I agree. All in favor?" Every hand rose. "Very well, go help demigods, but if we need you, you will be alerted immediately, and you must come back. I have a few favors from Tartarus, and I'll talk with him on arranging a plan to teleport you immediately to our pocket dimension."

The shadows grew darker until the room was pitched black. After a couple seconds, the light returned and Tartarus was standing in the corner of the room. "Done." He tossed me a ring made of a reddish black steel. "This is Tartarian Steel, what my sword is made of. Put it on. When you think about it, you and your companions, whoever they may be will immediately be teleported roughly half a mile outside of the cave. Use it wisely."

With that, he dissapeared in the same manner he appeared.

Kronos stood up. "Well that solves that issue. Percy, here's a credit card with no limit. It should do you well on your journey."

With that the Titans flashed out, leaving only me and Selene.

I grinned and looked at her. "I'll see you soon, I guess."

She nodded, and then she too flashed out. When she did, I suddenly became aware of every demigod outside of the camps, and how critical their condition is. "This is I, Chaos, my child. Think of this as a gift from me. Not only can you find the demigods, you can now teleport. This next one will painful. Good luck."

With that I felt a pain, right below my shoulder blades. I felt brone snapping, tissue ripping and muscles reknitting in different places. I was on my hands and knees screaming at this point, when suddenly, a pair of massive black wings, speckled with gold shot out of my back. I slowly stood up and looked at myself.

I sighed. "Time to get started."

I flashed to my room and put on a shirt. A greek kid in Maryland, son of Ares is getting beat by his parents. His stepfather has a gun. "Guess this is my first stop." I quickly flashed outside of the house and got to work.

 **Timeskip 1,050 years**

"Get back here boy!"

I've been in a game of hide and seek with the Hunters of Artemis for the last thousand years. I save a little girl and take them to the boundary of their camp. They chase me down and attempt to beat me into submission and drag me to Olympus. I've grown tired of just teleporting away, so I've started running away and dodging arrows. Luckily, Artemis hasn't joined them yet. Out of my peripherals is a flash of light. Of course I had to jinx it. I stop and jump over them, their reflexes not letting any of them stop, except for Artemis. Standing there, in my full armor, I knew I was an intimidating sight. I got into a fighting stance and pulled out my scythe.

"Go with her." I knew it was my father who spoke to me telepathically, "It's time to reveal ourselves. But as far as they know, your name is the cover you've used the past thousand years, Chrysos." **A/N Greek for gold**

"I'm tired of this mess Artemis." I yelled, after I had beat her knives back and held my scythe at her throat. "Take me to Olympus."

For a second she stood there, shocked. I snapped my hand in front of her face and she attempted to cut it off. "Watch it there boy." She snapped. She touched my shoulder and we teleported to Olympus. When the flash died I was in Celestial Bronze chains, and staked to the center of the throne room. It was quite bland, if you ask me. No character whatsoever, just white everywhere. Artemis shot an arrow into the ceiling, which exploded into a cloud of silver mist. All of the gods and goddesses flashed into their respective thrones in full battle armor. When they saw me, I saw confusion written clear as day on most of their faces. From my left, where Artemis sat, I heard "I have captured the man whos been taking our children to camps. I have been told to keep this mission secret by Zeus. This man has been removing your children from their homes and thrusting them into our world, which is why you've seen a drop in age of campers arriving at the camps. The average age of new demigods at Camp Half-Blood since 2015 has dropped from fourteen, to ten. He has been taking the childhood away from your children for a thousand years, and It's time we end the unnecessary suffering he's caused your children and put his life for trial. If you will Father." She finished her speech looking at Zeus while sitting down. From what I've heard, Zeus has changed since my banishment, becoming more reasonable and reclaiming his domain of justice.

Zeus cleared his throat, "Before we make a decision, we must listen to his side of the case. Apollo, it is your duty to make sure no lies come through to the end of this trial, Understood?" Apollo nodded, then Zeus looked at me. "Speak young one, We shall make a reasonable decision concerning your fate."

I took a deep and stated very clearly. "I swear on the Styx that I won't leave until the end of this trial, as long as I'm unchained." Thunder rumbles in the distance and Artemis makes my chains disappear.

I stood and started my tale. "I was a demigod at one point, arguably the most powerful to ever exist. Much has happened since then. I was destroyed, but instead of turning on you, I ran into arguably your greatest enemy. He was controlled by Gaea in the recent Titan war, and he wanted me to help make amends for the demigods lost, under my guidance. I was gifted by Lady Chaos herself the ability to hone in on demigods who are being abused, or about to be attacked, and I can teleport myself to their location. Every one of these kills will not be counted towards the weight of my soul, because of their rotten nature their souls go directly to the fields of punishment. I have taken over six hundred demigods to Camp Jupiter, forty five to the Hunters, and roughly nine hundred to Camp Half-Blood. I have done nothing besides save your children, and Artemis wants to kill me simply because I'm a better fighter than her. I have defeated her on multiple accounts and have had the possibility to send her to Tartarus, yet I haven't, because I don't enjoy killing without reason."

The gods looked deep in thought, before Apollo spoke up, "The boy has said no lies."

Athena, arising from her thought, spoke up. "What is your name, young one?"  
I looked her in the eyes and smiled a genuine smile. "I'm known as Chrysos."

The gods looked at Apollo, who just nodded.

Hestia looked at me from her place on the Hearth. "Remove your helmet young hero, no harm will come to you while you are here with me." She spoke softly, like a mother would to a scared child.

I slowly but surely let my helmet mold itself back into a crown, while the gods stared at me.

Surprisingly, Hephaestus was the first to speak up. I saw we let him walk free. He has done nothing to harm us, and was willing to show his face when asked."

Artemis started to look nervous and yelled out, "He said it himself, he's working with one of the greatest threats to Olympus, he's a danger to Olympus. He can't walk free!"

Dionysus spoke up, "Who are you working with? I'm assuming they're your patrons."

I looked at his and chuckled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Apollo spoke this time. "I would, unless you lied."

I nodded, "First thing to get out of the way, they mean you no harm. As long as you don't attack them, they won't attack you. They weren't themselves the most recent time you've fought."

Apollo nodded, "He's telling the truth. Continue."

I took a deep breath and loudly stated, "I am Chrysos, adopted son of Kronos, Champion of Orthys."

As soon as this sentence left my mouth all hell broke loose.

Hello! I'm doing this chapter on my phone since I don't have access to a computer right now. I'm trying to figure out what Percy's powers should be. PM me any ideas. Thanks, until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Who should be Percy's partner? Comment below! As a rule I've made, this story won't have Artemis, Annabeth, or Rachel.**

 **Percy POV**

I started to get annoyed by the noise, and I think Zeus realised it. He slammed his Master Bolt into the floor. "ENOUGH."

The council fell silent. Ares stood up brandishing his broadsword. "I'll kill you punk!"

He charged at me, but was thrown back by a hand of fire. Hestia was standing up by the hearth.

"Stand down Ares." She turned around and rushed at me. She grabbed my hands with a desperate look in her eyes. "You've seen father? Is he doing better? He must have had a change of heart for him to send his champion to help Olympus!"

She was getting hysterical. I put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped rambling. "He had a change of heart millenia ago. He was being controlled by Gaea during the Second Titanomachy. He loves you elders gods more than you can imagine. Lady Rhea has seen this, they have renewed their vows 500 years ago. They love you and want to build a relationship with you all. Even you second generation gods, he values you." I finished off and saw the elder gods tearing up, and Aphrodite was openly crying.

Zeus took a deep breath and opened his cloudy sky blue eyes. "Where's father? I would love to see him."

I smiled gently and mentally contacted Dad. "Dad? They want to see you. Can I teleport them to the throne room?"

I got a very excited yes. I held out my hands and the council members shrunk down and held my hands in a circle. I paused.

"Wait, can someone summon Hades? As the eldest son, he deserves this as much as anyone."

Hera nodded, and a few seconds later, he appeared from the shadows. Hera transferred her memories from the meeting over to him. He immediately nodded. We all joined hands again, and I gathered my power and flashed us into the center of the throne room.

The Titan council immediately appeared in their trones. Kronos shrunk down to size and looked at his children.

Hestia broke down in tears, but managed to choke out "Dad" before rushing Kronos and wrapping him in a ferocious hug. For the first time, Me, along with most of the council, watched a tear roll down Hades' cheek as he embraced his father. Kronos embraced all of his children and grandchildren until it came to Poseidon. "Poseidon. I have done atrocious things to this world, but I had hoped my children had learned not to emulate me. Why?"

Poseidon looked at him confused, "What do you mean father? I have done well by my family."

Kronos gained a sad look in his eyes, "What about Percy? The greatest hero of all time, who would've sacrificed his very soul for the good of Olympus. Why did you cast him off like he was nothing? All of you that voted for his disposal, why?"

Poseidon scoffed, "He was a danger. A wildcard that could defeat the entire council!"

Kronos shook his head and gave him a broken look. "You sound like me. That was my response when Rhea asked me why I ate you. He never would've betrayed you. It is too late for him, but there will never be one like him in the future. I hope you realize your mistake and that you'll from it."

Artemis shouted out, "He was still a male! He would've done something bad that could've destroyed us!"

Selene spoke up, a fire in her eyes, "Watch your tone when you talk to our lord, Artemis. I couldn't be more disappointed in my pupil, the one moon deity that I chose to pass my domain to, you had to let the power and knowledge go to your head. You think yourself above all others, even your brother who just wants to protect you. He'd lay down his very existence for you. He'd Fade for you, yet you discard him. I am disappointed in what you've become.

Zeus nodded, then gained a confused expression, "What do you mean, pass your domain to? The fates chose her domains."

The voice of the fates resounded in the room, "We release you from your oath, Selene."

Selene nodded in gratitude, "I was the first deity of the moon, the most respected and down-to-earth second generation Titan to ever exist. I had the choice of which pantheon to pass the moon too, and I watched each deity wishing to have the power of the moon, and I saw Artemis. I took an interest and started to train her." Selen held up her hand when she saw Hera open her mouth.

"She never told you because I held her under an oath of immortality. I raised her in my image. Did you know that there is a group of hunters known as the Hunters of Selene? We aren't biased based on gender, or race, we simply are a safe haven for males and females alike who've been abused, or gone through a terrible experience. You're too biased, and it has done you a disservice."

After her rant, she sat back in her throne, while the Olympian council stared, shocked, at a crying Artemis.

Kronos spoke up, "I think it's time we spend some time together. While you are here, I swear upon the Styx no harm will come to you."

The gods left, and I let my emotional guards down.

"How did they not recognize me?"

Tethys laughed, "You don't see how much you've changed, do you?" She summoned a mirror, and a full body picture of me from the giant war, before Tartarus. I no longer had green eyes, replaced with a sharp gold. I had grown from 6'1 to 6'8. My hair was shorter and black, and I had shaved my puberty-stache. I had paled, to a reasonable tan from looking like a beach bum, to a runner, and I had put on a solid 35lbs of solid muscle. Hindsight being 20/20, I was a very different person.

 **Timeskip 4 hours**

I cleared my throat, getting the attention of the Olympians about to flash out. "I hope you found your stay here pleasurable, and we look forward to doing business with you in the future, Olympians."

Aphrodite, being the thot she usually is, had to make a comment. "I have some business we could settle tonight, if you want…" She trailed off as she ran her finger along my jawline.

Before I could utter a word, Selene's throwing knife had her pinned to a wall. "Watch what you say Olympian, especially to Kronos's son."

She quickly nodded, and the Olympians departed. I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding. "Thanks Selene, I owe you one. She's been undressing me with her eyes since I was in their throne room."

Selene blushed, but quickly covered it up. "It's time for your powers final exam. I'll gather up the Titans."

My powers final exam was a test, where I battled against the council, Right before a killing shot can hit, the said person will be teleported to the sidelines, to sit and watch.

We walked to the arena and I met up with Kronos. "Hey dad, why don't we invite the gods to watch? Ares would get a kick out of it." he nodded in agreement. "Arke! Please summon the Olympians, we have an event they may want to watch." She bowed, and flew off at speeds that put Hermes to shame.

20 minutes later, the Gods and Titans were all in the coliseum, awaiting the fight.

Arke flew around, as the announcer. "Gods and Goddesses, Titans and Titanesses, welcome to our champion, Chrysos's final exam! He will be battling against the council, no holds bars! Best of luck Chrysos!" She landed and a bell rang. Time to get serious.

I was in basic bronze armour with my scythe. I knew that if I worked on their speed, I'd be defeated in seconds. I took advantage of their arrogance and booked it at the nearest Titan, Rhea. She didn't even have time to raise her sword before she was teleported onto her throne. I managed to sweep Tethys' feet out from under her and slam the but of my spear into her head. Before it made contact, she too teleported to her throne. By this time, my surprise had worn off. I was locked in combat with Perses, while everyone else was jumping in and trying to strike. I was wearing fast, after all, these are Titans, and I'm only partially immortal. I slowed the flow of time enough to get out of the way and throw a knife at Perses' forehead, sending him to his throne. Time sped up, as Kronos took control. I used my water powers and doused Hyperion, dazing him. I went to land a fatal blow, before my weapon was blocked by Oceanus. I used my power from Hyperion and blasted him with greek fire, burning him to a crisp and sending him to his throne. I turned around in time to block a swipe from Hyperion again, and attempted to douse him again. He was ready this time though, he lit on fire, evaporating the water before it ever made contact. It would've been a good move, if it didn't block his vision with steam. Steam didn't affect my vision, thanks to my control over water. Themis and Theia charged at me at the same time. I returned my scythe to its tattoo, and pulled out my knives just in time to block Theia's sword. I couldn't fully block Themis' spear, only managing to glance it, where it caught my forearm. I used my powers from Koios to basically block Themis' intellect, making her about as smart as the average camper at Camp Half-Blood. I quickly took care of Theia with a knife to the heart, and took to the skies with my wings. Before I could get too high, Helios concentrated the power of the sun, burning through my chest plate straps, sunding it falling to the ground. I used my powers from Theia and sucked all the light within a ten foot radius. I pulled out my bow necklace and shot Helios, Selene and Mnemosyne in their split second of blindness. When I landed, I sidekicked Themis in the neck, where she teleported to her throne. I looked around, all that was left was Kronos and I.

"You've done well son, but it's time I put you in your place. He slowed time, but I managed to teleport at the last second, right above him, where I came down on him with a double handed overhead swing, where it would've pierced the base of his neck. That was the plan, until he hooked his scythe around mine, throwing it to the other side of the arena. I quickly pulled out my knives and attacked with speed that left afterimages. I was a whirlwind of destruction while it seemed as if Kronos was playing with me, when in actuality, he probably was. I felt my strength waning and realized that I had to end this quick. I flapped my left wing, sending me spinning to the right, where I one of my hunting knives. Kronos used his time abilities and slowed down time, just in time for him to move his head out of the way. He grinned, and faster than I could comprehend, I had a scythe wrapped around my neck, cutting the back of my neck and pulling me forward into his boot. In a flash of light, I was in my throne, and Kronos stood victorious.

"Our champion had the power to defeat almost the entire council, before being brought down by your king. I believe our champion deserves a cheer that can be heard on Olympus!" Kronos Bellowed.

I quickly covered my ears, and a second later, a cheer and ruckus so loud, Kronos winced.

He raised his hand and the crowd immediately silenced. "COME FORTH CHAMPION, RECEIVE YOUR FINAL BLESSINGS, AND THE BLESSING OF ORTHYS!"

I opened my wings and soared to the arena floor, where Kronos ripped my shirt off. The Titans got in a line, waiting to bless me. Kronos beckoned them forward. The surrounded me in layers of circles, completely surrounding me, where they all raised their hands, and shot power into a steadily growing orb of power right above me. The cavern roof above me opened, and the entire arena raised out of the ground and on top of the Original Mount Othrys, where we were met by Atlas, in his full power. He raised his hand and added his own power to the ball above me. The mountain glowed, and a beam of black light enveloped me, shooting up to the sky. The ball exploded, and all of those particles rushed from every direction into me, I was hit by a rush of power so massive I couldn't contain it. A shockwave emmenated from me so powerful it knocked Kronos off of his feet. I was surrounded by an aura of gold and black. My eyes glowed with power that wasn't even seen in most primordials. I managed to tame the aurora and everyone stood up. All of the Titans climbed back up into the seats. Kronos was about to say something when the mountain rumbled. I body slowly started to form. A beautiful women appeared out of the mountain, in a green, silk toga. For the first time in history, we were graced by the presence of the Ourea of Orthys.

She opened her eyes, and a gentle power emmenated from them. We all bowed, gods and Kronos included.

We rose and she smiled. "Hello young ones. I have come to give my blessing to the greatest being to ever live, these words coming from Chaos herself. If you are willing, step forward. Be warned though, with my blessing comes a terrible drawback. You'll become a full immortal, but if someone kills you, they get all of your power. Not domains, just power. As of right now, you have the power to completely destroy the world. With my blessing you'll be able to transport massive armies using the Earth, and heal just by being in contact with it. You unknowingly caused Gaea to fade, passing her very essence to me. Do you accept?

I nodded. She walked up to me, and touched my left eyelid. My eye burned, and when I opened it again, it was a copy of the Earth. Depending on my location, the Earth moves, so I'm always in the center. It was amazing. Lady Orthys simply smiled and disappeared into the mountain.

Zeus coughed. "Well that was… Eventful."

 **A/N**

 **That was my first fight scene, how'd I do? Well, that's all for now, I'll see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

This is just an A/N. Sorry, don't kill me. I just want to say, relating to the poll, this will NOT be a Pertemis story, or a harem. There are too many, and I'm trying to build something original. It doesn't have to be someone currently in the story, it could be anyone from greek mythology. Use your imagination! I'll see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Current Poll:**

 **Styx: 1**

 **Hestia: 1**

 **Selene: 5**

Percy POV

"How dad? No matter how hard I train I'll never beat you!" I whined.

My response started with a chuckle. "You'll eventually beat me. I've just been training for millions of years. No one that I have ever met has been able to match my prowess with a scythe. That includes my favoured weapon's creator, Lord Chronos. You may have been able to beat me if you used a different weapon, such as a sword, but only time will tell."

I groaned, father loves using his favorite saying, "Only time will tell" even though he knows it annoys me.

"I believe it is time for me to go back to the mortal world. Demigods are in trouble." With that and a hug, I flew off to find my adoptive mother, Rhea. I landed quickly, startling her, gave her a hug, and flew off again, this time flashing out in midair, to reappear above a house.

This house appeared to be abandoned, even with the lights coming on from inside. The yard was overgrown with weeds, and it didn't look like it had ever been mown, with some of the weeds reaching waist height. The house had siding, common on northern houses, and places where the siding had broken off and they nailed a two by four to where it was. The windows her using hurricane shutters for shutters, and some were boarded up. The garage door was peeling and rusty, and the roof was missing shingles. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a scream and a crash. I ran up to the screen door covered in holes and ripped it off of its hinges. I walked in to a three room house. The main room which consisted of a disgusting kitchen and living room. The door to the side was a bathroom, and the door straight ahead was the bedroom. I kicked the door down, just in time to see a little boy, no older than eight, naked, tied to the bed. The mom was nearby with a strap-on in her hand. I realised what was about to happen. Even though I despise people like her, I gave her a quick death. I used my water abilities and pulled all the blood away from her brain, immediately knocking her out, where I used the blood and stopped her heart. She died as painlessly as possible. I used my fire from Hyperion and quickly burned the ropes off. The boy ran into the closet on the left of the bed, and closed himself in. I could hear sobbing coming from inside.

I summoned a chair, and sat outside the closet. I summoned my scythe, and changed it into one of its many forms. I slowly started to strum the lyre, and sing. It was a simple song, but I could hear his crying stop, and replaced with faint snores. I stayed there after the song finished until morning. I heard a creak, and slowly watched the door open. I small head stuck out the door, and when it saw me it quickly went back inside.

I sighed quietly. "Come out, I promise I won't hurt you. I'm here to help. I have clothes for you. Are you hungry?"

Slowly but surely he opened the closet a bit. "C-can i have the clothes first? I-I don't have any."

I put the clothes right by the door. He grabbed them, closed the door, then came out fully dressed.

He looked shyly at the floor, "Y-You have food?"

I gave a warm smile and lightly nodded. "What would you like?"

His eyes widened and I received a small smile. "I can have anything?"

Another nod. "Anything you want."

"What about Chicken Alfredo with a breadstick? I had it at school once."

I summoned a plate of it and his eyes went wide. "Where did that come from? It wasn't here before."

"I'll explain all in due time. Now eat, you must be hungry."

He wolfed down the food as I explained everything. "Now I have a question. What's your name? I'm Chrysos."

"I'm Icarus, it is nice to meet you, Chr - Chr" I interrupted him softly, "Chrysos"

Icarus tried again, "Can I call you Cry?"

I laughed, "Only if I can call you Russ."

Russ nodded enthusiastically. "Are you gonna take me to this camp you told me about?"

I nodded, "Take my hand. And don't worry, this might scare you, but I promise it won't hurt."

Russ seemed a bit timid. "O-okay. I trust you."

I took his hand and I flashed us to Half-Blood Hill. As soon as we landed, we were in the cross hairs of sixty bows, the entire Apollo cabin.

I heard a voice yell, off to the side, "Stand down and put these cuffs on, or we open fire!" I pair of celestial bronze cuffs were thrown at me, which I caught. I decided that I wouldn't let them hurt Russ, who was cowering behind my left leg, clutching on to my pants for dear life. I put the cuffs on and yelled back. "Are you happy now? Where do you want to take me?" A conch horn was blown four times in quick succession. Seconds afterwards, a very familiar centaur came down the hill. "Hello, I apologize about the cuffs, we just aren't sure if you're a threat or not. Please follow me."

Chiron started walking off, and I walked to catch up. Lucky for me, I had my wings in their slits on my back. What I had just realized, was that I was still shirtless from the ceremony. Oops. My first guess that I should put a shirt on was when I walked over Half-Blood Hill and every female camper, and some males, eyes widened. Girls started winking at me, which I found kinda disgusting that they would throw themselves at someone simply because they were fit. Chiron led me into the big house and sat me on a couch, still cuffed. "Is this really necessary? I don't like them."

He chuckled, "I'm afraid they are, you could attack at any moment."

I gave him a flat look, "If I wanted to, this entire camp would be dead." With that, I pulled my arms apart, ripping the cuffs off with ease. "But lucky for you, I don't want to hurt you. The opposite, to be honest."

Chiron had shock written across his face. "Those are Olympian grade cuffs!"

I smirked and shrugged. "They bind power, not strength."

Chris nodded, "I take it at this point that you mean us no harm? Otherwise we all truly would be dead."

I stood up and paced. "Of course not. I'm the one whos populated your camp, bringing in more campers than all of the satyrs. Why would you assume I want to hurt you? You don't even know who I am."

"Then who are you?"

I gave a humorous grin, "That will all be explained in due time. I'll explain at the arena. Hades, if you could come over here, out of the shadows, we could discuss a time for me to explain, and possible for you to tell the other gods?"

A shocked Hades walked out of the shadows. "How could you see me?"

"I couldn't see you, through my connection with water, I could feel the water in your ichor. How would 5:00pm at the arena sound? Before dinner, and it would still give the campers an hour of free time."

Hades simply nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

Chiron looked at me shocked, "How do you know so much about the campers' schedules?"

"As previously, all will be explained in due time."

I looked up at the direction of Olympus, "Who wants to spar for a bit?"

Before I even finished 'for' Aries had already flashed in, already in friendly sparring gear. The gear consisted of his sword, sweatpants, trainers, and a t-shirt. He ran out of the big house and directly to the arena.

"It was good seeing you again Chiron, I'll be back in a bit."  
With that I ran off after Aries, easily passing him.

I pulled out my scythe and stood across from Aries, while the training demigods had formed a circle around us. On an unspoken mark we charged. Aries came with a basic over the shoulder swing from his right side. I spun to the right, and backed up, knowing that my weapon was ranged. He would have the advantage with short range. Knowing Aries is the god of war, he knew this and didn't let up. He pressed in, coming with a short slash to my collarbone, which I blocked with the butt of the scythe. He swung again, this time bringing up his sword and flipping it, hoping to hit me in the forehead and knock me out. I dodged and jumped back. He tried running at me again, but this time i was ready. I thrusted my scythe forward, where the dull blade made full contact with his neck, knocking him to the floor, wheezing for air. I took advantage of the situation and placed the tip of my scythe on his temple.

I smiled, a friendly smile. "Yield?"

Aries stood up and gave me a smile. "I yield. You are truly a gifted fighter, we should train together in the future."

I gave him a nod, signalling I agree. I put my scythe on my back and shook his outstretched hand.

After I put on a grey t-shirt I spoke, "Let's continue this after the announcement."

As if on queue, the gods flashed in, directly into their honorary thrones.

Zeus spoke up, "Why have you called us here, Chrysos?"

"It's time we tell the campers about Olympus's new ally."

Zeus nodded, "I agree. If you wouldn't mind telling the campers what you've told the council?"

I nodded and looked at Chiron. "Please summon the campers."

Chiron unsheathed his conch horn and blew. Within minutes, the campers had all filed into the arena, curiously looking around, wondering what was going on.

Chiron stomped his hoof three times, quickly shutting the campers up. "We have a guest with us today in camp, who has a very important announcement."

I took a deep breath. "Thank you Chiron. Hello campers, I am Chrysos. I was previously a camper here alongside you all, given that was over a thousand years ago. In order for you to fully accept what I'm about to tell you, I'm going to have to tell you my story."

I told him almost exactly what I told the gods. Almost immediately I was met by an uproar of angry demigods, wanting to fight me. Chiron stomped his hoof, shutting them up again, although they didn't put their weapons away.

A camper who looked just like me stood up. "What do you have to prove that we should trust you?"

I smiled a genuine smile. "I'll respond, but before I do so, who are you?"

"I'm Theseus, Son of Poseidon. Counselor of the Poseidon cabin." The newly named Theseus replied.

I received a message from Kronos, agreeing with what I proposed.

I looked at the gods, "Before I reveal my identity, you must swear on the Styx that you will not attempt to harm me in any way."

The gods looked confused, but nodded nonetheless. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and I took a deep breath. "I am Perseus Jackson, disowned son of Poseidon, adopted son of Kronos."

There were no responses, everyone was in a shocked silence. Zeus flew to his feet and launched his Master Bolt at me. I expected to be shocked into next week, maybe even go back to Tartarus, but instead I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Her flawless pale skin, hair as black as mine, and eyes that were darker than Hades'.

"You done staring?" She had an amused look written across her face.

That snapped me out of my reverie. "Who may you be?"

"I'm Lady Styx, and I know all about you Percy Jackson. While I'd love to sit here and talk with you, I have someone to punish." She stood up and looked at Zeus. "I've been far to lenient for far to long Zeus. I haven't punished you, hoping that the council would help shape you into a better person. I have kept track, and you have officially broken ten thousand oaths. It is time that I act." She took a deep breath, "I hereby release Hera, Queen of the Gods, from her oath of loyalty to Zeus."

Zeus was shocked, before his face grew red with rage. "YOU DARE COMMIT SUCH TREASON AGAINST THE KING OF THE GODS!? I HEREB-"

Zeus was interrupted by an angry Styx, "I'm sick of your shit Thunderbutt. I, lady Styx, summon the power of my father Chaos, and renounce Zeus's, King of the Gods, fertility until a time where I see fit to restore it. If Zeus sleeps with another being until the date where I see fit to restore his fertility, his immortality shall be renounced."

When Styx finished, the entire arena was silent, until Hera started laughing. "I cannot convey my gratitude enough to you Milady. I, Hera, Queen of the Gods, hereby renounce my marriage with Zeus, King of the Gods."

Hera glowed in a soft golden light, and when it faded, a beautiful, happy lady took her place. "To all of my previous husband's children on this council, I hope we can patch together a relationship. I harbor no more ill will towards you."

With that, she sat back on her throne. Even though she divorced Zeus, she was still Queen.

"It's time I have a conversation with Perseus here that I've meant to have for the past five hundred years." Styx stated.

"Before I go, Russ, stay here, Chiron will take good care of you, ok?" I yelled into the crowd.

Icarus stood up and gave me a thumbs up.

I looked at Styx and smiled, "I'm ready whenever you are."

She grabbed my hand and we dropped through a hole in the ground. We landed on the banks of the Styx, then my world went black.

 **I don't have much to say, but remember to vote!**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy POV

I awoke with a groan, "Where am I?"

Almost as soon as I said it, the events from the day before came rushing back to me.

Styx smiled, "We are in my temple, of course. I have been keeping an eye on you for a while now, Perseus. After all, you were my Champion."

I looked at her confused, before it dawned on me, "When I swam in your river and received your blessing, I became your champion?"

She smiled and nodded in response.

My curiosity throwing caution to the wind, "What did you want me for? You needed to talk to me? On another note, where are we?"

She chuckled, "You certainly have become much more brash and curious. You are certainly powerful enough to get away with it. I'm truly surprised that Father hasn't come to visit you yet. We are in my Temple, in a place undocumented by the Gods or Titans. We are at the end of the Underworld. This is the home of the rivers, where they end. The five rivers of the Underworld, The Styx, The Acheron, The Cocytus, The Phlegethon, and The Lethe, all merge into one river, before falling into the void. You are here for a very simple reason. Us, the naiads of the Underworld, haven't received the respect we deserve. We wish for that to change. Will you become our Champion, and guardian of the rivers?"

Styx finished off, biting her lip in anticipation. She was clearly nervous, but I wasn't to sure.

"Could this, in any way, affect my ability to fulfill my duty as Champion of Orthys? As champion, it's my job to act as a guardian of sorts."

Styx smiled, "It most definitely would affect your ability to fulfill your duties. You would be more powerful, faster, stronger, a higher control of liquids, and a combination of powers from all of the rivers. From me, you'd get temporary invincibility, from the river Phlegethon, the ability to heal, up to a certain extent. The river Acheron would give you the ability to know how to inflict pain to someone's soul, and ease pain. The river Lethe will allow you to temporarily erase or alter the memory of any being of equal or lesser power. From Cocytus, you'll gain the ability to let out a wail that would kill all of the weaker monsters in your area."

I stood there, shell shocked, unable to form a coherent sentence. "Wh- wha- who- me?"

Styx just chuckled and nodded, quickly knocking me out of my stupor. I wore a determined expression and answered. "I accept your gracious offer, Lady Styx."

She smiled, and snapped her fingers. Suddenly those who I assume were the other rivers appeared. All wearing smiles, but it didn't reach their eyes, some even flickering.

I shot a confused look to Lady Styx, and she seemed to read my facial expression. "The rivers are about to fade, people have forgotten. The only reason I'm not in the same boat is because of my given power to uphold all oaths given upon this world. Contrary to popular belief, we aren't nymphs, but primordials. We are bound to our elements, but our elements are bound to us, due to their small nature. This is one of the reasons we need a champion so badly. We will siphon power from you, a small amount, just enough to preserve our life force, in order for us to survive. You'd also be a symbol of us, hopefully garnering us more respect, and possibly even offerings."

My mouth formed an 'O' and I nodded my head silently. The rivers raised their hands, and each put their fingers to my forehead. I glew black, before I fell unconscious again.

 **I'm sorry for not posting in a long time and for this being so short, I'm going through some really tough times. My mom lost her job, my parents got a divorce, and my brother crashed the car. My parents can't afford internet right now, so I'm doing this in the school library. I hope I'll be able to update more, see you next time.**


End file.
